


Meridian Nights

by hollandmarie



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Turns into, also:, as this can cause adverse side affects, but... it's fiction yall, smutty smut smut, talking about feelings, talking about their feelings, the author does not advise drinking while on medications, the author is ashamed but that's never stopped me before, turns into More
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandmarie/pseuds/hollandmarie
Summary: Saving the universe was easy, compared to confronting how they feel about each other.Fucking is easier, too.





	Meridian Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in a slightly altered universe, where both Ryder twins were girls. Sabrina's sister is my lovely friend Heather (saarebutts)'s Ryder, Kit. 
> 
> I wrote this fic back in April after playing Andromeda for like.... weeks straight, but was too afraid to post it because the fandom was a little... hostile back then. Hopefully things have cleared up by now?
> 
> Also working under the assumption that they did not fuck in that cave after High Noon because come on guys, the girl has to have some standards.

It had been a rough few days for Sabrina. She could vividly remember the feel of dried blood on her lips, the ache through her body as they fought through Meridian.

Losing SAM had taken its toll, and raising a Remnant fleet on her own wasn’t the best way to follow it up. But she couldn’t let the Archon win. Too many lives were at stake- including her sister.

But the strain on her body was worth it now, as she watched the sun set over Meridian. Kit was still in Medical,  but the doctors assured her her twin was going to be fine. Sabrina, on the other hand, had already healed up, and was making the most of a little downtime.

There was a knock on the door- She knew she was the only one on the Tempest at the moment, the rest of the crew enjoying the time off all over Meridian- but she had an idea who it was.

“House call,” A familiar voice called, and in sauntered Reyes Vidal, bottle in one hand, two glasses in the other.

“That’s odd,” Sabrina smirked. “Last time I checked, my doctor was asari.”

He laughed, planting a kiss to her cheek. “Nice to see you haven’t lost your sense of humor.”

“You keep me sharp.” She grabbed the bottle out of his hand, inspecting the label. “Whiskey? Careful, a girl could get used to this kind of treatment.”

He grinned. “I’ll try not to spoil you.” Taking back the bottle, he poured them each a glass, handing one to her.

“Y’know, Lexi says I’m not supposed to drink until the pain meds leave my system.” And then she took a long sip.

They stood by the window, watching night fall in silence. They hadn’t had much time since the battle- a few minutes here and there, sneaking around the grounded Hyperion to steal a kiss or two like teenagers.

He had kept his distance while she fussed over Kit, while Lexi fussed over Sabrina, while the Initiative fussed over everything. But he hadn’t left, for weeks now. He hated leaving Kadara. But here he was.

Sabrina sighed, breaking a comfortable silence. “Any word from Keema?”

She could feel his gaze shift to her. “Business as usual.” He paused, before reaching out, pulling her closer. “But I didn’t come here to talk about business.”

She looked up at him, leaning into his embrace, caught slightly off-guard. “Oh,” She grinned. “Then what did you come for?”

He sighed, holding her steady, but looking away. “I’-” Pause. “I was worried about you.” His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper in the quiet room.

“What’s there to be worried about? I’m fine.”

“Not now. Before. You tell me you’re closing in on Meridian, and, next thing I know, they’re sending out a call to arms.”

“Oh,” She bit her lip. “I… I should have called you, sent a message…”

He shook his head. “No, that’s not… That’s not my point here.”

“Then what is?”

He paused for a long time. She had to focus to keep her breathing steading, no matter how her heart pounded in her chest.

“All my life, I’ve relied on myself to get by. Never needed anyone. And then you come and-” He smiled, slightly, looking back at her. “And, well, all of that goes out the window.”

She could see the turmoil on his face, like that night on the roof of Kralla’s. He had dropped the mask for her. This was who he really was, no facade, no act. Just Reyes.

“I care about you.” He finished, looking none the better for having confessed.

Sabrina stared up at him for a second as it ran around in her mind.

And then she smiled.

“Look at you,” She started, standing straight to press a kiss to his lips. “All nervous about it.” She could feel the tension in his body start to dissipate. “You know I care about you, so why be worried?”

“I’ve never had anyone to worry about, before. Can’t say I enjoy the feeling.”

“I can take care of myself, Reyes.”

“I’m well aware.” he sighs. “But in the moment, hearing from someone I didn’t eve know, that we were going into battle… I thought I had lost you.”

“Oh, Reyes…” She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. “I’m sorry.”

Silence.

“You know the first thing I thought, back on Kadara, when you said you were going to duel Sloan?” Her voice dropped to a whisper.  _ “‘I can’t lose him.’ _ Even after everything, I knew if I lost you, I wouldn’t be the same.”

His arms tightened around her, her face buried in his shoulder.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment. Silence surrounded them like a blanket, comforting in its emptiness.

Reyes pulled away first, holding her arm’s length away. Their eyes met.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a long, agonizingly slow kiss. He tasted like whiskey- always seemed to.

She found herself wanting more.

Her fingers ran through his hair, tugging softly.

He pulled away, met her gaze, saw the mischief in her eyes. He rinned.

And suddenly she was lifted up in his arms. Set down on the railing behind them, back to the windows. His lips reclaimed hers, quick and sloppy.

Her legs hooked loosely around his hips, hands clinging to his shoulders to keep her balanced as he broke away, lips ghosting across her skin, giving her goosebumps.

Sabrina let her eyes fall shut, trusting him to keep her upright- well, for now, anyway.

His mouth found her neck, and she let out a gasp as he bit down- not enough to hurt, just make this… interesting. He sucked at the skin, and Brina knew it was going to leave a mark.

“Y’know,” she said, starting to shrug off her jacket- “for someone so secretive, you sure like to…” She grinned. “Make your territory.”

He chuckled. “Just… Claiming what’s mine.”

She could hear the question behind the quip, the silent ? at the end.

Sabrina nodded, snaking her arms around his neck. This was their game- the questions hidden in their teasing. This was scary new territory for both of them- talking about how they felt was an unknown.

She needed to tell him.

Pulling his lips back to hers, she kissed him- nice and slow. She caught his lip in her teeth and tugged playfully.

His hands ran down her back, slipping up under her shirt.

She pressed her lips pressed to his ear. “I’m yours.”

Sabrina could feel his body shift against hers as the words sunk in. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, smiling against her skin.

She let out a soft laugh, smoothing his hair. “Now what are you going to do with me?”

That was all it took. He lifted her up, fingertips sinking into her skin. She kissed along his jaw, his neck, anywhere she could reach.

He dropped her onto the bed, her legs hanging haphazardly off the side.

For a moment, he just stood there, drinking in the sight of her. She could only imagine what this looked like- Sabrina Ryder, human Pathfinder, halfway undressed, lips swollen and covered in hickeys.

All she could do was stare up at him- from day one, she had always been attracted to Reyes Vidal. But there was something special about the sight of him standing over her, hair disheveled, backlit by the faint light of Meridian at night.

She pulled off her jacket, tossing it onto the floor. And then she pulled Reyes onto the bed with her.

Their lips crashed together, caught in a feverish need to touch each other, taste each other.

Sabrina pulled away, just enough to tug off her shirt. She laid back against the pillows, smirking at him.

Reyes took the bait, crawling up her body and claiming her lips with his. His hands ran up her sides, gripping her hips.

She writhed beneath him as his mouth moved down her neck, her collarbone, her chest. Brina arched her back enough to unclasp her bra. She slid it off, but he just kept going- trailing kisses and soft nips down her belly.

He unfastened her pants, and she wriggled out of them with a laugh.

“Y’know, I’m feeling a little underdressed at the moment.”

He chuckled. “That can be easily remedied.”

She grinned, reaching for the zipper on his flight suit. She pulled it down slowly, watching as it fell loose around his shoulders.

He slipped out of her grasp, stepping off the bed. She shot him a disappointed look.

“Impatient, are we?” He smirked.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “It’s been 634 years, Reyes. Impatient doesn’t begin to cover it.”

He huffed out a laugh, stripping out of his clothes. Sabrina laid back, watching with a grin.

Clothing discarded on the floor, Reyes climbed back onto the bed, catching Sabrina’s lips in a kiss. “Let me take care of you,” he whispered.

He leisurely worked his way down her body, suckling her breasts, trailing kisses and soft hickeys along the way.

He stopped to settle between her legs, glancing up at her- waiting for permission. She nodded, and he wasted no time divesting her of the last of her clothes.

Modesty wasn’t a word associated with Sabrina Ryder. But being bared in front of Reyes was different- she had never cared for someone like she cared for him. There was no barrier between them now, and the lack of control she had was… exhilarating.

The second she felt his tongue on her body, she knew she was done for. She let her head fall back against the pillows, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

He went to work seeming to know just how to make her come. She devolved into a series of embarrassingly loud moans, hands gripping the sheets for dear life.

She remembered something he had said to her, ages ago:

 

_ “It’s the Angaran word for… mouth. I’m… Good with words.” _

_ “....Among other things?” _

_ “Never had a complaint.” _

 

Sabrina could see how he got his codename now.

She could feel her orgasm coming on now, building up in pit of her belly. “Reyes,” She squeaked out. “Reyes, stop.”

He looked up at her, concern written all over his face. “Are you alright?”

She giggled- a giddy sound she could never make in public. “Better than okay.”

He grinned, moving up to give her a long kiss.

When they parted, she smirked. “ _ I want you. _ ”

He paused. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Certain.” And with that, she pushed him back on the bed, moving to lay on her belly.

Sabrina was not what you would call inexperienced. Growing up on the Citadel, she had… gotten around. Human, asari, and on one occasion, turian.

In short, she knew how to go down.

She took hold of his cock with one hand, shooting him a smug smirk at the sound he made in response. Propping herself up on her free arm, she took one quick lick at the head.

And then she went to town.

She started out slow, getting used to what he liked, how he responded. With each bob of her head, she dove further, taking in more of his length, until she was ready to gag. It was rewarding enough, though, to hear him moan in response, all composure lost in the face of this.

His hands ran through her hair, gripping as she dove down again. He was getting frantic- bucking into her mouth, fingers digging into her skin.

“Sabrina,” he gasped, pulling slightly on her hair. She looked up at him with a satisfied smirk, wiping her mouth on the back on her hand.

“Lay back,” He said, watching as she sprawled out on the pillows.

Her heart sped up at the look in his eyes- dark in the low light, hooded with lust. She watched as he positioned himself on top of her, capturing her lips in a quick kiss.

“Are you ready?” He asked, almost a whisper.

She nodded.

Sabrina had almost forgotten what it felt like to be filled. She laid her bed back, closing her eyes, biting her lip.

He peppered kisses along her shoulder and neck, before pulling out.

When he thrust into her again, she let out a pitiful whimper. It had been so long, and it felt so good, she couldn’t hold back.

He started out slow, still concerned she wasn’t fully healed. But as she started moaning, giving little whimpers of “more,” he was all too happy to oblige.

It didn’t take long for her orgasm to hit. It tore through her, starting in her belly and running through her body like a flash fire. She clung to him as she came down, gasping for air.

She pressed her lips to his ear. “Keep going.”

Her fingers tangled in his hair as he pushed deeper into her, his face buried in her neck. 

She felt him getting close, felt his movements speed up, heard his breath hitch.

“Come’n,” She whispered, beginning to meet his thrusts. “Come for me.”

He let out a jagged gasp, plunging deep inside her as he came. She held him as he shuddered, falling limp in her arms.

They were silent for a moment, catching their breath as he came down. 

Sabrina pressed a kiss to his temple. “That,” She grinned. “Was worth waiting 600 years for.”

He chuckled, moving to lay beside her. She turned to face him, a smile on her lips.

“I love you.” She didn’t care if he didn’t feel the same. It had to be said.

He stared at her for a moment, caught off-guard by the declaration. And then he grinned. “I didn’t think I was  _ that  _ good in bed.”

She rolled her eyes at the snark, trying not to feel disappointed.

And then he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. “I love you, too.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

That night, for the first time since Meridian- hell, since arriving in Heleus- Sabrina slept through the night. Content.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 11/6/17 because I somehow managed to leave approximately a million spelling errors in the original r.i.p. me


End file.
